Home is where the start is Advanceshippy style!
by Torchix
Summary: Really all this is is a remake of the last episode of Battle Frontier but Advanceshippy, so the title says it all! Advanceshipping, SatoHaru, AAMayL.


**Me: Hey guys****! I'm back with my next story. Being an Advanceshipper I have decided to edit the last episode of the Battle Frontier to be Advanceshippy! **

**Pikachu: **_**Shut up and get on with the story already!**_

**Me: Shutup or you get no ketchup tonight! **

**Pikachu: **_**Oh I'm so scared! I'll just get it off Ash!**_

**Me: Ok, if you don't shutup and do the Disclaimer I'll set Ch****arlotte on you!!!!!!**

**Pikachu:**_** Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll do the Disclaimer; just keep that kid away from my Tail!**_

**Me: If you don't know who Ch****arlotte is, you either have severe memory loss or haven't read my sequel to ATTACK OF THE NEW MEWS; she is Ash and May's Daughter.**

**Pikachu: ****Gemma does not own pokemon or it's characters cause if she did ash and may would be dating In the TV SHOW ALREADY!!**** *Cheryl bites his tail* **

**Pikachu: **_**OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Cheryl: Go Goo Ga! (Translation* Pikachi funny!*) **

**Home is where the start is Advanceshipping style! **

"**Alright we got our selves the Terracotta medal!" Ash and ****May shouted in unison holding up the half medal so it looked whole.**

"**Now that looks like real friendship! Sharing their victory and sharing their medal as well!"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Here you go, piping hot! Tuck in! It's just how you like it!" Brock smiled placing the soup down on the table in front of Ash, May and Max.**

"**Yummy!" Max squealed "Let's get started!"**

"**Hold on guys!" May exclaimed "There's something I want to tell you first."**

"**What's on your mind?" Ash said shooting her one of his signature smiles causing her to blush un-noticeably.**

"**I've decided to go enter the Johto Pokèmon contests by myself!" She replied, worrying about what Ash's reaction in particular would be. Un-expectedly Ash reacted pretty badly; he got up from the table and ran off tears in his eyes.**

"**Ash wait up! What's wrong?" May screamed after him.**

"**Nothing, apart from the fact that you're going to Johto just so you can be with Shrub boy!" **

"**What on earth are you talking about?"**

"**I'm talking about you running off to follow your boyfriend Drew!" He screamed.**

"**Ash…" May took a few steps towards him and stroked his hair gently "Why would y-" Before she could answer she felt a sharp pain across her right cheek, so strong it knocked her back onto the floor! She looked up and saw that it was Ash who had slapped her, tears formed in her eyes as she shakily stood up.**

"**Ash… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING OF STAYING WITH YOU WHEN I SAW HOW UPSET YOU WERE, BUT YOU CAN FORGET IT NOW! MAYBE I WILL ASK DREW TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!"**

**That was a real dagger in the heart to Ash; he couldn't bare it any longer he let his tears flow and he ran off towards the Pokèmon Centre.**

"**May that was a bit harsh!" Brock shouted "Ash really cares for you and you just broke his heart by saying that!"**

"**Brock, if he cared for me he would respect my decisions and wouldn't SLAP me!!!!!" She replied. **

"**May, he was angry that you weren't gonna stay longer, he really likes you, and I don't mean in a friendly way."**

"**R-really?" May stuttered, Brock nodded "I'm gonna talk to him." With that May ran off.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

"**Hey," May whispered as she poked her head around the door of their room in the Pokèmon Centre "Can I come in?"**

"**NO!" Ash replied bitterly.**

"**You know I was gonna come in anyway!" May giggled as she stepped into the dark room. "I'm sorry for what I said back there, I was really angry!"**

"**Things like that can be very painful to people's feelings, especially mine!" **

"**Ash I said I was sorry, the thing is that you scared me with the way you were talking to me, and the way you slapped me!" May added as she slowly sat down next to him.**

"**May I'm sorry for slapping you but I thought you were leaving to get away from me, I mean, you have been kinda distant from me recently!"**

"**Huh," May said quizzically "Have I?" **

"**Yeah, you never clap when I am training and you always seem to be whispering Drew's name." Ash sighed.**

"**If I'm not clapping I'm sorry, but I only say Drew's name because I'm thinking about our last battle." **

"**Yeah right!" Ash scowled.**

"**If you're gonna be like that then I'm gonna go!" May threatened.**

"**NO! I mean no, don't."**

"**Alright I won't go. But Ash believe me, Drew is my rival and friend but nothing more, I assure you." **

"**Really?" Ash looked up.**

"**Really." May smiled looking Ash right in the eye.**

"**Good cause I have something to tell you May, It's the reason I don't want you to leave…" Ash said.**

"**Go on." May urged.**

"**Ghaggdhgiuvagvdtfsfgacvsayugcivsdyvcusyxvyuffcfsu!" Ash mumbled.**

"**Were you just speaking in a different language cause I couldn't understand a word you just said!" **

"**I LOVE YOU! There I said it!" Ash bellowed.**

"**So do I Ash, I really love you too!" May smiled.**

"**You d-d-do?"**

"**Yes, and I'll stay with you and go to wherever you go next, even if it doesn't have contests!"**

"**You love me that much?" Ash asked.**

"**Yes." Before Ash could do anything May kissed him dead centre on the lips. Instinctively he kissed back wrapping his arms round her waist her wrapping her arms round his neck. A couple of minutes later they pulled back due to lack of breath, still holding each other they stared into ****each others eyes, Ocean blue meets earth brown.**

"**Sorry to interrupt your moment but our boats going May!" Max screamed bursting into the room. **

"**I'm sorry Max but you'll have to tell mom I'm not coming." May replied her eyes not leaving Ash's "I'm going to Palette town with Ashy…" **

"**Ashy?" Max questioned "Is that a nickname for Ash? ****Actually no need to answer that!" **

**Max ran out the room again obviously to get to the boat.**

"**We better go say goodbye." Ash smiled letting May go and standing up, May followed him.**

"**Yeah…" May smiled "I can't wait to see mom's face when she hears we're together she'll be shocked!"**

"**I'd expect her to be!" **

"**Let's go!" May replied dragging her new boyfriend out of the door.**

**THE END!!!!!!!**

**Me: That's the ****end of what I think is my best one yet! But don't worry I'll be doing a seq… *Pikachu knocks me over* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pikachu:**_** It's not my fault! Charlotte's chasing me! *Charlotte bites tail again* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **_

**Me: As I was saying I'll be doing a sequel so you don't have to worry, here's a sneak peek!**

"**It's happening!" Nurse Joy gasped.**

"**Goodbye Pikachu!" Ash cried.**

"**Oh my gosh!" May screamed running into the room "Pikachu's…"**

**Me: DUN DUN DUN! Cliff-hanger! May's sentence wasn't finished because it would spoil the surprise!**

**Pikachu: **_**I'll give them a hint, this doesn't link to the first story Gemma ever write.**_

**Me: How is that a clue?**** The clue is that it involves a white glow! **

**All: Goodbye until next time! **


End file.
